Fur and Steel
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: The origians of Saberwulf's metal arms and his reaction. I wasn't sure weither to rate it Pg-13 or R, if I over or under rated it, please tell me. R&R and no flames, please.


Steel and Fur: Saberwulf's Story

Disclaimer: I don't ownSaberwulf or any other Killer Instinct characters. They belong to Rare and Nintendo.

Author's notes: This will be the start of a series of 1st person telling of KI, some will end at KI1 other's go right on into KI2 and after words. This is also my first darkfic, probably the only one I'll do, I like light hearted things better. Please don't flame me. This story starts just before KI2

----------------------------------------

Pain…..

Where… am… I?

Bright….light……

My memories are foggy but start come back to me as I reawaken. I am Baron Ludwig von Saberwulf, but most know me only by my last name. I once had it all, a beautiful estate, money, and popularity. I was a gentlemen and I gave generously to the local charities.

I was rather foolish with the rest of my money though, I was take part in all the most dangerous activities in the world. I dived in shark infested waters, took trips through the Amazon, sky dived,ect. You name it, I had probably done it. The one thing I never escaped unscathed from though, if my family heritage. The wolf's accursed bite, the pain of my first transformation and the despair as everyone I knew shied away from me in fear and loathing.

No doctor could cure it, as I was eventually locked in wolf from and was forced into the solitude of the old family castle's ruins. Then I got a letter from the Ultratech, dangling the idea of a cure in front of my muzzle. With nothing left I made my greatest folly in believing those empty promises and false hopes they gave me. I grew to regret my mistake. I held back during most of the combat, still winning, if by a hair, all my battles with my increased strength and natural weapons.

The I fought that hellion hooligan, Cinder. The fire being and I fought to a tie, then he played a wild card and shot a double armed fire ball at me, and I was forced to sacrifice my arms. My arms were scorched and mangled, the flesh was crinkled and charred, my fingers and joint were twisted in the wrong position form the collision with the wall and he was laughing. He enjoyed it, this bastard got his jollies by causing others pain! My anger began to over whelm me with primal rage, I then stopped holding back. My memory gets very hazy of the battle, all I remember was using my feet and mouth to fight and eventually rip his arm clean off. He ran off screaming in pain, and after words I fainted, and it ends there….

"He's over here!"

"Jesus! He looks like shit!"

My eyes open and I saw two men standing over me, one carried a medical kit, and both wore Ultratech uniforms. Before they could do anything else, they were rudely shoved aside by the president. "Baron, you look terrible. You failed to win Killer Instinct, so our agreement is off."

"V…vhat?! You can't do dis to me! We had an agreement!!" I stared to get up, but my worn body refused to respond. He shook his head at my naivety. He then turn to the two workers. "Take him to the lab and let the doctors fix him up and send him on his way." He waved his hand dismissively at me as he walked off.

The two men shuddered but went about their task for dragging my half ruined body to the laboratory. I struggled and snapped but they merely muzzled me and continued to drag me to a certain horror. I had heard and read of what the scientist for Ultratech worked, they created the dinosaur like Riptor, resurrected the buccaneer Spinal, gave the powers to my hated enemy Cinder, and built the killing machine Fulgore.

The two men then reached their destination, the lab. I began to struggle some more as the placed meon a large steel operation table, stone faced. They knew what was in store for me, but kept with their work of restraining me. "Well, well. What do we have here?" A serpent-like man with a lab coat come into my line of vision. "What happened to him?" the man could barely contain the excitement from his voice. "We found him like that after he fought Cinder." The worker replied with disgust at the doctor's mannerisms. "Well, not worry my friend," he addressed me again, "we'll have you fixed up and back on the streets in no time at all." He gave me a sickly grin.

"You…you don't have to go through all the trouble of…" I started but he cut me off. "Tut tut my friend. We can't have you running around with your arms so mangled. I **insist**." And with out further argument he picked up a bone saw. "Vhat..vhat are you doing?! Aren't you going to give me some anesthetic?!!" I cried as he brought the buzzing implement closer to my left arm. "Sorry, we just ran out."

With out further hesitation he brought it down on my limb, a small geyser of my blood rising of ass it seared my flesh. A canine like yep escaped my lips as he pressed down harder, the saw cutting through skin, muscle and nerve. I screamed long and loud as the device reached my bone. The pain was unbearable, it felt like a thousand heated spikes were being driven through my arm, the incessant bussing was like a swarm of angry bees. I let a howl of anguish escape my mouth before I feel into a blissful state of oblivion.

***********************************

"He's coming to, Dr. Lyvain."

My world was black when I felt my conscious return, a dull pain throbbed through my body. I slowly opened my eyes to the glare of the large ceiling lights. My vision soon began to clear was the table went from a reclined position to a vertical one. I was staring straight at the good doctor's face as gave me aprofessional glance over. "Now doesn't that feel better?" he asked.

I looked down and almost let out a yelp. My arms were nothing normal anymore. Instead of the dark gray and white fur I was accustomed to seeing on them as well as the rest of my body, I saw gleaming metal alloy in moveable segments. My finger were nothing more than blades. I felt revolted by them. "Vhat…you…done to ME?!!" I screamed. Dr. Lyvain flinched slightly at the roar of anger.

"We did you a service by replacing your arms. It's one of my best works wouldn't you say?" he grinned. I felt rage and hatred for the despicable creature who had turned me into a monstrosity. My paws clenched in anger as I flexed my new appendages and the heavy restraints gave a yawning protest. I began to foam at the mouth as I continued to apply pressure to the manacles.

The doctor stopped leering at me and turned to the two guards at the door. " Load your weapons, he might get loose…" as he said this the arm restraints gave way and flew off. Reach down I quickly disposed of the ankle restraints. "Look out, he's loose!!"

The one guard rushed forward lifting up his rifle but to strike me. I dodged the pathetic strike with ease and gave a him a sharp back had with my paw. He slammed into a wall and fell limply down like a rag doll. The second was trying to load his weapon, I didn't give him a chance to. Dropping to the ground on my front paws I gave him a sound double back pawed kick to the chest. The man popped up in the air and crashed on to a table with several beaker and tubes on it.

Seeing the guard go down, the doctor ran over to his desk and opened a drawer. I dashed over has he pulled out a .22. I grabbed his wrist and wrenched the fire arm from his hand. He pulled away from me and backed ageist the wall. "N-n-now d-don't do anything hasty." He begged I didn't listen and punched him in the face. I let out a snarl of furry and kneed him in the stomach. He placed his hand on the wall for support as he stared at me with a look that a rabbit gives a hawk before it's devoured.

"P-please, have mercy!!" he cried. "Did you show me any? EH?!" he only whimpered. I then stood him up and pulled back my arms. Then I rammed my paws right through his chest. Blood gushed out as he screamed in his death thoes. Then I got the sensation as if though I had just woken up from a dream and stared in horror at the life-less corpse dangling from my horrid arms. I let the body drop to the ground and stared at my blood covered paws.

I then could take no more and vomited up on the once sterile floor. After empting my stomach I lay there rocking back and forth. Was this what insanity was, murderous rage and gore? Was I really the blood thirsty creature from myth? I laid there for who knows how long contemplating my existence and perhaps ending it.

My ear flicked as I heard a person walking down the hall, the sent was familiar. Igot up and braced myself for the worst. I had expected maybe Cinder or Fulgore but was surprised when it turned to be a woman. She was dressed in a skintight green leotard and matching boots. Her ebony hair fell over her shoulders like silk.

She stared in shock at the carnage and at me. "Did you do this?" she finally asked. I nodded dumbly. She cautiously approached me. "Stay back, I vouldn't want you to get killed by me." I mumbled. She didn't respond but reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, don't give me that." She said sternly. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I took another's life." I said gesturing to the late doctor. We stared at each other. Her gaze told me only one emotion, pity. I turned away from those piteous eyes. "Why would I kill you?"

"I just murdered another living thing!! I killed a sentient being!! I deserve to die!!" I shrieked in her face. She coldly reached out and slapped me across the muzzle. "No you don't. You had ever right to kill him. I don't condone it but some times it's necessary." I shook my head. "I wasn't with in right. He was defense-less." She put her handback on my shoulder, this time I didn't shrug it off. "You know, you not the only one to suffer under this guy. He's killed more people in three years then you've killed in your entire life. Your not a one time only case."

She then draped her whole arm across my back and stared walking me out the door. "We'll get you some help, and pardon any charges of murder that you may have. Besides, he would died anyway. Either by another 'experiment's' hand or by the law's if he was arrested." She began to lead me out of the ruined laboratory. I'm unsure of her word of comfort. I've been lied to a lot lately and why would anyone be honest with me now.

But still I think I maybe able to somewhat trust this human's word. Who knows maybe I can adjust to my life as a werewolf. For the first time in six years, I smile as I walk with Orchid out of the building and into a restart on life. I guess I am not as cursed as I once believed.

Time will tell.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry if that was too dark for your tastes. I prefer light hearted material myself. To be honest, I think I'll stick with humor, I'm better at it. Please review and tell me what you think. And remember, no flames.


End file.
